With the increased mobility of people in today""s society, the demand for mobile computing and communication capabilities has increased dramatically. Individuals desire a computing device that can be easily transported with them for convenience, ease of use, and increased productivity. A portable computing device is often relatively compact, and can be self-contained. The same features that make a computing device easily portable for a user also make the device susceptible to theft. Therefore, it would be beneficial to improve the theft deterrence characteristics of various computing devices, most notably portable computing devices.
Accordingly, the described embodiments provide computing devices having advantageous security or theft deterrence characteristics.